


正春风

by Buptist



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 之前写的gakuten，因为微博炸了搬过来是九尾狐那个活动的设定，忘记叫什么了
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku





	正春风

此刻正是满城山花红欲燃，碧江白鸟羽胜雪的好春日。

英被九尾狐摁在床上，还矮他不少的妖怪眼角红痕艳艳，像是没抹开的胭脂，或者特意画上去的朱砂。英挣扎去抓九尾狐放在他肩上的手，妖怪细白的手纹丝不动，又沉重地把他按在床上不得动弹，整个人复又陷进九尾狐那温暖漂亮的毛发里了。

"我希望你能够信守承诺。"九尾狐说，一边把他的手往英衣服里探。

英抓住他的手腕，狐狸正处在发情期的伊始，身体开始发热出汗，手心里全是湿冷的水意。英说："你按疼我了。"

九尾狐眯了眯眼睛，干脆放手不干，侧身从英身上滚落下去，幸好床够大，他的脸还能贴着英的脸，吐息撒在刀众面上："那你来吧。"

他的衣服实在繁琐，还绑着层层叠叠红绳，缚在雪白皮肤上面，缠着这具漂亮肉体，像是鸟居里镇守的式神妖怪，英解不开，只好干看着九尾狐被阴阳师锁在这个小店里。还有他脖子上的铃铛，铃铛也烦，就在锁骨之下一点，只在英费心解红绳时候表现得格外热情，稍有动作就叮当作响。

刀众被磨得愈发没有耐心，起身就要去拿自己放在床边的佩刀，被九尾狐识出意图按住他的手，水色的竖瞳比上好的刀刃还逼人："别在我床上拿刀。"

英轻声“啧”了一下，大约是碍于自己说出口的承诺，还是不情不愿地收回手，低下头用牙齿研磨叮当作响的铃铛，比起恼人的红绳他更优先了这些发声的玩意儿，即使两样物件同样令他心浮气躁。刀众略略过肩银色的长发垂下来，半掩住一张俊俏脸蛋，影影绰绰的高挺鼻梁，白皮肤，细长的眼睛里总是带一点烧着似的侵略气息，只有右眼上的伤痕勉强可以算得上瑕疵。

九尾狐低头看俯在自己胸前的英，用手指捻一缕银发，不知不觉间红绳已经全部解开，铃铛从胸口滚落，掉在地上一声脆响。英被折腾出一身细汗，抬起头来看九尾狐，鼻梁上带点水色，亮晶晶的。他一张脸含着点怒气，嘴角往下略略垂一点，眉头皱成嶙峋的山，九尾狐自知理亏，低眉顺眼地贴近他，细密睫毛搔着英的脸颊，略略抚平一点人类的不满。

九尾狐就这样讨好一样地凑过来吻他，唇舌之间不知道何时含了一片樱花瓣，渡来英的嘴里后又撤离开来，带着笑意亲了亲英的嘴角。英嚼了嚼那片花瓣——没什么味道，反而有点苦，但他也没说什么，只是把花瓣咽了下去。

英把九尾狐从那堆衣服里面摘出来的时候才发现其实对方也不如一直表现出来的那么游刃有余，他还没怎么碰过狐狸，九尾狐已经下身挺立，皮肤泛着浅淡的红。

脱了衣服的九尾狐显露出他原本的样子，大约也不比镰鼬大上多少，看起来像是没长开的少年人，甚至还不及他那一捧尾巴大，四肢纤长，细瘦得能摸见骨头，在昏暗的室内像是在发光。

英轻手轻脚，怕自己一不留神就会把九尾狐弄伤。九尾狐有一张幼嫩到几近柔弱的脸蛋，同他的内里是不符的，但英总是拿他没有办法，狐狸就只需要远远地冲他摇尾巴，再露出一个了然的笑容验收成果，英总是在他的坏心眼里团团转。

刀众把九尾狐翻过身去，狐狸对于他的摆弄意外表现得很配合，又或者是真的没什么力气跟英进行争辩了。人类怀里搂着一个小小的妖物，一下子都摸不到他的屁股，手里是一大捧尾巴，皮毛柔顺舒服，令人爱不释手。

但英记得自己是来做什么的，拍了拍九尾狐没有几两肉的屁股："把尾巴收起来。"

九尾狐转过头来瞪他，英坦坦荡荡看回去，大有点不动如山的味道。最后九尾狐认命，一边说英是人类不懂欣赏一边把尾巴同耳朵收了起来。

收起来尾巴的九尾狐可怜巴巴的，小了一圈，只有窄瘦的臀上面勉强有一点肉，被英捏在手里，小小一点，柔软多汁，是他从壳里剥下来的鲜嫩果肉。

英抵着穴口操进去的时候九尾狐忍不住发起了抖，他能看见狐狸耳垂偌大的耳饰，圆球状勾镶金丝，底下吊一个玉坠子。英忘记替他取下来了，耳饰太大，大概抵九尾狐小半张脸，现在随着他的动作晃动，影影绰绰漂亮的侧颜。

刀众只好又把他换一个角度，性器在九尾狐身体里面转一个圈，最后抵上一点。狐狸惊叫发出半声细细碎碎的呻吟，宛如被猎人捏住脖颈的小动物，只能用喉头微弱的叫声讨饶。

这使英不免泛起奇异的感觉，九尾狐当然不是什么柔弱的小动物，金面九尾的大妖在哪里都是被重点关注小心的对象，现下却毫无防备地躺在他身下。也并不是什么传统的征服欲，反而更像一种迷迷糊糊的违和感，被发情期卸下一身尖利爪牙的大妖，可这并不意味着他是柔软的，或者在这具单薄而又瘦弱的肉体里依旧烧着什么漂亮的火光。

火焰达到一定温度反而会变成冷色的焰心，英隐隐约约有着这种预感。

刀众又俯下身去吻九尾狐的嘴唇，妖怪像是寻求热源一样主动将樱花样的唇瓣送上来，他们在这沉闷而又透着桃色的气息中接吻，那个吻却始终是带着一种清醒的克制，一种敬而远之的亲昵，像水鸟一样亲密无间地磨蹭着对方的颈子。

英的面颊一路下移，九尾狐脖子上一根红绳未解，缠绕着纤长雪白的颈子，像是雪地里刺目一抹红痕，又好像是什么楚河汉界，叫他泾渭分明，不要越雷池半步。他想到很多东西，九尾狐的庭院里栽着花树，日光透过层层叠叠花叶闯进矮窗，外面的天与地都泛着昏暗的浅粉色。

风吹过林子沙沙作响，英在射精的间隙闻到了九尾狐身上浅淡的香气，花一样，需要人凑近了去嗅。与九尾狐本身好像不那么相称，又出奇的和谐，英想像往常一样说九尾狐，说九尾狐明明是面馆老板，怎么气味偏与油烟之类的绝不相干。

但他什么也没有说，只是摸索着九尾狐赤裸的肉体，又抱紧了他。


End file.
